


huddle up!

by wilfre



Series: an island on xinareth [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilfre/pseuds/wilfre
Summary: chrys is cold, feliks is not. he generously donates some body heat.





	huddle up!

Tightly wrapping his arms around himself, Chrys' teeth chattered as Feliks uselessly banged on the broken heater.

"Why is it so c-cold?" he hissed, desperately trying to warm himself up. He was already wrapped in Feliks' thickest blanket, which wasn't even thick at all. Living on a tropical island, Feliks wasn't exactly prepped for cold weather; his unused, inoperable heater spoke for itself.

"You Colchester boys," Feliks said, followed by another futile whack, "you think it's cold if it drops below seventy degrees."

"Feliks, look." He pointed to his face. "My scar is turning purple. It's _cold_."

Feliks huffed, standing up and abandoning the lost cause of a heater. "Fine, maybe it's a little chilly. _Un poco frío,_  that's your Spanish lesson of the day, eh?"

"Here's your English lesson of the day: _get a working heater!_ " Despite his harsh tone, he cracked a smile. Feliks chuckled right back at him.

"Sorry, hermano. I didn't think I'd ever have to use that old thing. Tell you what—I'll give you one of my shirts, eh? Hell, I'll even give you two if you're still cold. Deal?"

Chrys had worn many of Feliks' clothes in the past; namely when he was first taken in and had lost his own wardrobe, but the proposition made him feel fuzzy nonetheless. A gentle warmth bloomed across his near-frozen cheeks. "Deal."

He marched off to room and after a minute of rummaging through his drawers, Feliks pulled out a large turtleneck. "Haven't worn this thing in a while," he remarked as he re-entered the living room, tossing it in Chrys' direction. "Here."

He quickly put it on, relishing in the sudden, much-needed warmth. And even though Feliks said he hadn't worn it recently, it still smelled like him. Chrys blushed as he discreetly sniffed the collar. Feliks had a unique scent; very strong but a bit sweet, kind of like those mangoes he loved so much.

As he finally began to warm up, Chrys curiously watched Feliks walk around the room and fiddle with seemingly random things.

"Soo.. You're not cold at all?"

Feliks rubbed at a stain on the wall. "Eh. A little."

"Man, _how?!_ You're in a tank top, for crying out loud!"

"I guess it's just my enormous muscles keeping me warm," he mused, unsubtly flexing, which earned a laugh from the other man. "If you're still cold, I can start a fire."

Ironically, the thought of fire sent a cold chill down his spine. It'd be a while for him to enjoy fire after what happened. "No thanks. I am still kinda cold, though. Maybe we should huddle for warmth?"

He half meant it as a joke, but Feliks took it fully to heart. He made his way over to the couch before tackling the other man in an affectionate bear hug.

"Ow, ow!" Chrys laughed out, air being forced from his lungs from Feliks' weight on top of him. "Get off!"

"Hey, you said we should huddle for warmth!" Feliks tried to wiggle his way under the blankets. "Let me in!"

"You said you're not even cold!" However, he didn't protest further after Feliks grabbed him and rolled over, Chrys ending up on top of him. He had a feeling the warmth coursing through his body wasn't from the layers or the other man's body heat.

The wind howled outside, gently rattling the windows. Chrys rested the side of his head against Feliks' chest, listening to the soft drum of his heartbeat. His breath hitched as Feliks placed a hand on his back, tracing circles against the fabric.

"Warm enough yet?"

Chrys grinned cheesily. "Very."

**Author's Note:**

> this kinda ends abruptly but im tryin to ease back into writing my boys.. i missed them


End file.
